


Two Weeks(More Like Three Days)

by astradanvers



Series: Idiot Jars [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Catstra, F/F, Kalex, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, idiot jars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astra and Kara do something stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Weeks(More Like Three Days)

Alex places a new jar on her desk at the DEO, glares at her wife and the sling on the other woman’s arm. “That is your idiot jar,” she pauses as Cat enters the room. “You each owe your idiot jars a hundred dollars.”

“You each get to spend the duration of your time without powers training with Alex,” Astra pouts at her wife, she has no desire to train when she can hold her wife as tight as she wants.

“And you are each spending two weeks alone on cold couches.”

“But -”

“Don’t even think about it, Astra,” Cat says firmly, “you and Kara should have waited the extra ten minutes for backup to arrive. Because you didn’t the two of you almost died.”

“We -”

“No,” Alex tells them both, “hundred dollars in the jars, couch for two weeks and I expect both of you in the ring in one hour.”

“My arm’s broken.”

“And one day you may have to fight one handed,” Alex tells her wife simply. She glances at Cat, “Come on, I’ll buy you lunch.”

As the two make their way towards the door they hear Astra ask, “Want to share the guest room.”

“Guest room door has been locked,” Cat calls behind her. “You’re actually sleeping on the couch this go round, useless alien.”

“She’s really mad,” Kara mutters, “she only calls you that when you piss her off.”

Alex tosses a Kryptonian name back at them that has Astra looking at Kara, “Yeah, your wife is just as pissed.”

When they leave the office the last thing Alex and Cat hear is, “We need a plan.”

“Five bucks says they just end up owing the idiot jars more money.”

“Fool’s bet, I’d rather use my five to buy my next martini.”

Alex laughs, “I’ll drink to that.” She glances at Cat, “You really gonna make her sleep on the couch that long?”

“Probably not,” Cat says after long moments, “making her sleep on the couch means I get no sleep cause I stay cold.”

“Yep, I know that feeling,” Alex says. “I bet we last a week.”

Cat shakes her head, “Three days.”

“Three days,” Alex says, “is probably more accurate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Catstra and Kalex (or Lexstra and Supercat): Kara and Astra blow out their powers after a risky stunt in a fight that they should have waited for backup for. Their wives have words.


End file.
